


Bonding

by Pokolips



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Domestic, Fanart, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokolips/pseuds/Pokolips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since when Data started going to bed and running his sleeping & dreaming subroutines during his downtime, Spot decided his legs were a more comfortable place than her own bed for her naps. Data is pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [craterdweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/gifts).



> I adore cats, I had to draw Data and Spot. I hope you like it.


End file.
